Experimento NJ9: Un apodo para Cindy
by latinVortex
Summary: ORIGINAL. Oficialmente como novios, Cindy le hace una petición a Jimmy que le llevará a apelar a su lado creativo.


Nota. Escribí este fanfic para el 2º concurso de Proyecto Neutron (Marzo, 2016). Lo publico ahora por acá, ya que en este momento desconozco cuál será el destino de la web. /3 ... ¡espero les guste!

 **Experimento NJ/9: Un apodo para Cindy**

 _"Jimmy," comenzó a decir la figura femenina que se encontraba a lado de mí. "Ahora que llevamos un rato siendo novios, ¿no piensas que sería lindo que nos pusiéramos apodos de cariñito? Ya sabes, nombres que solo usemos tú y yo," sugirió ella con un rubor inundando sus mejillas._

 _Mi interior se sacudió, "¿Apodos cariñosos?" repetí confundido, y miré sus ojos esmeralda llenos de ilusión. "Claro, porqué no. Puedo intentarlo." accedí, queriendo corresponder sus deseos, pero sin meditar mucho en las consecuencias que mis palabras implicarían._

Así fue como llegué hasta esto. Llevaba un largo rato golpeando mi cabeza contra la superficie de mi escritorio, tratando de romper, de alguna manera, la pared imaginaria que existía entre mi ingeniosa habilidad para las ciencias exactas y mi nula habilidad para la escritura lírica. Mi habitación era un desastre. Papeles hechos bola desbordaban el cesto de basura y cubrían gran parte del suelo y de la cama. Todos con el mismo nombre tachados, uno sobre otro. _¡No, no, no! Necesito más ideas._

Muchas veces antes, ya había puesto a prueba a mi prodigiosa mente con retos inimaginables, pero jamás, jamás había sofocado tanto a mi impresionante coeficiente intelectual con tal exigencia. Mi cabeza se ponía cada vez más en blanco. Tenía que llegar a alguna solución, rápido. Levanté mi cabeza en dirección hacia la ventana que tenía frente a mi y miré al vacío. De pronto, una idea sobrevino a mí, y dibujé tan rápido como pude un diagrama en mi libreta. Era tanta la rápidez y la presión sobre el grafito, que este se quebró, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al papel extendí la punta de mi lápiz hacia el suelo y mi perro mecánico se aproximó a introducirlo en su boca para afilarlo como un sacapuntas eléctrico, y continué escribiendo. Cuando finalicé el trazo, aprecié por unos instantes la hoja de papel y sonreí. _¡Eso es!_ Besé el dibujo en mi libreta agradeciendo la inspiración y rápidamente telefoneé a mi mejor amigo.

"¿Carl? Soy Jimmy. Necesito de tu ayuda, por favor. Ven a mi casa, pronto." y finalicé la llamada sin esperar su respuesta. Inmediatamente me puse a introducir mi diseño en la computadora.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta de mi habitación.

"Adelante," respondí.

Con un paso dudoso, entró mi pecoso amigo. "¿Qué pasa, Jimmy? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Estaba a mitad de mi juego de Llama-Palooza cuando llamaste y–"

"Carl, Carl, olvida eso", le interrumpí. "Necesito que escuches lo que te voy a decir y me des tu opinión, por favor."

Justo a tiempo, se escuchó un pitido proveninente de mi computadora personal y la unidad de discos se abrió, dejando ver un CD en su interior que tenía escrito en su etiqueta _«Exp. NJ/9»_. Con una amplia sonrisa, lo retiré de su compartimiento y llamé a mi fiel canino robótico que se aproximó hacia mí con unos ladridos y agitando su cola.

"Bueno, ¿de qué se trata Jimmy? ¿Es eso algun nuevo juego que quieres mostrarme?" preguntó Carl, aproximándose hacia mí y pateando un poco de papeles en su camino.

"Nada de eso, Carl." contesté sin rodeos. "Verás, hace unos días, Cindy me pidió algo _grande_. Es decir, bueno, tú sabes que jamás me he destacado para ser creativo ni poético, ¿Verdad?"

Mi pelirrojo amigo soltó unos burlones ronquidos sin temor alguno. "Cierto. Apestas en eso," asintió él, "¡Pero solo en el buen sentido de la palabra, Jimmy!" añadió rápidamente tras ver mi irritada mirada.

"Bien," continué explicando. "Pues Cindy finalmente me ha pedido diseñar uno de esos apelativos cariñoso que se emplean en las relaciones interpersonales." añadí.

El rostro de Carl denotaba abrumadora confusión.

"Es decir, quiere que YO piense en un apodo romántico para ELLA." resumí, en un tono que evidenciaba mi punto.

"OOoh… ya entiendo", dijo mi amigo con una risita burlona. "Estás en una situación muy complicada, Jimmy. Tú no sabes nada de eso."

"Lo sé, lo sé." admití rápidamente. "Pero tengo esto y _esto_." dije señalando mi mente y posteriormente el CD que tenía en mis manos. Me arrodillé frente a mi perro robótico y este obedientemente abrió su compartimiento de discos. Coloqué en él el CD y lo cerré. Carl retrocedió unos pasos hasta la cama, quitó algunos papeles de encima y se sentó en el borde mientras observaba con atención mis movimientos.

"Para mí es imposible pensar en el apodo perfecto para Cindy, así que he diseñado una aplicación que lo haga por mí." añadí con una sonrisa. "Descargué todos los apelativos habidos y por haber del internet para enriquecer el acervo léxico de la aplicación, y por si fuera poco, además, descargue de los registros de Goddard todos los apelativos usados por la gente de la ciudad más creativa en este rubro; es decir, todos los sobrenombres que mi papá y Sheen han creado desde el principio de los tiempos."

"Ah, no creo que esa sea una buena idea, Jimmy." comentó Carl rascándose la cabeza.

"¡Claro que lo es!." asentí sin dudar. "Es la mejor idea de todas."

"Bueno," accedió mi amigo. "Tú eres el genio."

"De esta manera, podré obtener un amplio repertorio de sobrenombres de los cuales podré elegir los que más se ajusten a mi relación con Cindy. Debe ser algo _preciso,_ un nombre que describa _todo_ lo que ella es."

"¿Y qué es lo que es?" interrumpió mi amigo.

"Bueno, ya sabes…" me pausé. "Ella es _la chica más lista que conozco, y la más fuerte, y también es muy linda, y tiene ese encantador aroma a manzanas._ ", añadí sonrojado. Carl asintió con unas risitas y sin más preámbulo continué. _"_ Goddard, Ejecuta la unidad NJ/9, por favor."

Un sonido semejante una vieja conexión a internet se escuchó salir del canino mientras comenzaba el proceso de la nueva aplicación. De su pecho emergió una pantalla donde se leía la frase _« … espere un momento»._ Finalmente, después de unos segundos apareció un mensaje indicando _«2,614,315 posibles apodos»_

"Goddard, delimita las búsqueda empleando las palabras clave del protocolo: CindyVortex. E imprime los resultados, por favor." Inmediatamente, la pantalla de mi obediente mascota fue reduciendo sus cifras hasta solo dos dígitos. Nuevamente, un sonido emergió de él, esta vez era un sonido similar a un fax de antaño y una hoja de papel fue expulsada de su espalda. Arranqué la hoja y le sonreí a mi amigo.

"Ahora, escucha esto, Carl. Te leeré los resultados y quisiera que me brindes tu opinión al respecto,"

"Esta bien, Jimmy," dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Sacó una barra de chocolate de su pantalón y la llevó a su boca mientras leía la lista.

"Aquí vamos, la primera opción es…" hice una pausa para leerla… "¿Mi _Dulcinea_?"

Carl hizo un ademán con sus manos. "Demasiado _dulce_."

"Muy bien, la segunda: ¿ _Mi Guerrera del Amazonas?_ "

"Demasiado _Sheen_."

"¿ _Mi terroncito de azúcar_?"

"Demasiado _Tu-Papá_."

"¿Mi _Galletita_?"

Carl se rió. "Me da hambre,"

" _¿Mi Teleruro de cobre?_ "

"¡Demasiado tú!"

Rolé mis ojos. "Bueno, bueno… ah–" me pausé para revisar toda la lista y se me acababan las opciones. "Tengo: _Mi Musa, mi Reina de Marte, Hermosa-Preciosa, ¿Cinderella?_ " dije leyendo en voz alta. Carl negaba con la cabeza ante todas las propuestas que mi programa había lanzado.

"Jimmy, ¿por qué no intentas que salga de ti? Creo que Cindy espera algo sincero y espontáneo." sugirió él encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sí, supongo que así tendrá que ser," dije, admitiendo mi derrota. "Gracias por la ayuda, Carl."

"De nada, Jimmy. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo una misión en Llama-Palooza por atender." dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de ahí. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto trás de él y creí escuchar a lo lejos a Carl exclamando _«Mi Dulce Señora, Reina de las Galletas, ¡qué radiante se ve esta noche!»_ antes de salir de casa. Rolé mis ojos en ironía y esta vez me dirigí a tumbarme sobre la cama de mi habitación. Me cubrí el rostro con mi almohada y medité. Luego, alcancé mi reloj y teclé una serie de botones.

 _Estaba pensando. ¿Qué te parece, CuTe?._ Y lo envié.

Pocos instantes después, recibí la respuesta. Miré la pantalla de mi reloj y lo leí. _¿Telururo de cobre? Es tan tú, Jimmius.*_

Solté una carcajada. Ella siempre fue tan creativa con los apodos. _Muy bien, entonces, serás… –hice una pausa antes de continuar escribiendo y entonces me decidí– Serás Texy. He dicho._

Después de unos varios segundos, me contestó. _Hey, creo que podría funcionar… Amorutrón :)_

Nuevamente reí. "¡Le ha gustado, Goddard! Le ha gustado!". Festejé mi logro saltando de mi cama. Y lancé a la pila de basura la ya-no-más necesaria lista del NJ/9. Goddard se veía confundido. Curioso, examinó una de las hojas que se encontraban en el suelo de mi habitación. Y todas repetían la misma hilación de ideas, tachadas una tras otra. Vortex. Tex. Sexy. Smexy. **Texy.**


End file.
